SUPA! Mating Session Vol 2
by Jaime The Blue Jay
Summary: Another Session and for Author' only!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone it's me, Jaime the Blue Jay, however this is once again in other Rio Mating session, but this for Author' only, not for guests or anonymously. But if I see or caught anything abuse or harassment will be immediately removed from this section.

1\. you want to write an idea (for example, you want to see Jewel and Raphael together) you have to write at least which characters. You can also add where in which situation and whether other characters should join in turn.

2\. I now accept gay or lesbian pairs. If you have an idea (for example Blu and Roberto) write and I will try to fulfill the request.

3\. idea is good, only implementation can be bad, so don't criticize others. may be characters created by other authors, if so write to whom the character belongs and I will contact the creator.

4\. You're welcome to criticize the lemons based on my writing ability and the lemons into the story itself besides saying anything about regretting from reading the story and because in my opinion, that's really annoying and bullshit stuff and doesn't even considered as a criticism.

_**Without further due! enjoy!? ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 - P1. Spix' Passion Love. **_

_**A/N: Anthro Only! and Birds wear clothes and underwear. **_

_**The story is based on my actual real life dream I admit, it was weird. But again, you're welcome to criticize based on my writing abilities. So! Aaaannnnd Enjoy! ;)**_

Blu was in a personal vacation with the kids and with some friends including Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, Mimi, Felipe, Roberto, Jessica, Lily, Eduardo, Nightfly, Jessie, Aerie and Carlos for a month, but mostly almost everyone basically. However, leaving Jewel and the house, but alone in the home environment. But she even felt lonely after Blu left, but ever since she had a great desire for sex, knowing her husband was gone and feeling sometimes very _horny_ to herself, eventually, started masturbating to herself to make her feel better from it. However, even her whole family masturbates from lonesomeness and they even feel better from it as well.

Jewel appears to be naked, exposing her beautiful body while masturbating in the large restroom bath tube. Even thought, the time was around five a'clock in the morning.

"Mmm! Uhh! Mmm, please faster...Uhh, ohhh," Jewel pealed in pleasure, screaming in pleasure as she thrusted her feathers into her vagina faster, soon enough, she was about to have a orgasm.

"Ohh, Baby! I'm getting close!" Jewel pleaded, however a unfortunate delay from a long best climax from her. She heard door knocks and immediately, hearing the door was knocking through her doorstep, from curiosity. She decided to put on her towel from not exposing her naked body, covering almost her breast and around her buttocks. She went towards the entrance of the door to see who it was, but, she opens the it without looking at the eyehole door.

"Hello, Jewel," Jaime greeted. His appearance is a male Blue Jay, having dark orange colored eyes, his hair was curled hair, and his clothing was military commander clothes. "So...I see you're a early riser, and your taking a shower," he teased, "Yup, apparently I am, well recently." she's butted. But apparently, she was trying to _lose her loneliness_, besides from masturbating.

"So, Jaime, I was wondering if you can stay here for awhile, until my husband and the kids come back?" she questioned, obviously trying to lose her lonesome. "Umm, that' why i'm here to asked you the same thing but, okay sure." Jaime agreed as they both went inside the house, closing the entrance door behind them and then later, Jaime took off his military clothes only leaving his white T-shirt and military shorts, afterwards, he begin laying down on the couch, watching television in the living room. After awhile, the time was around seven a'clock in the morning. But, he was little worried about Jewel. She was in the restroom taking a bath two hours straight, fortunately, he slightly heard the bathroom tube was draining the water through the pipe hole, wondering if she drained the pipe from the water.

"Jewel, you're okay?" Jaime yelled across the hallway from the living room but, he assumed that Jewel was changing into her clothing. He decided to wait for her until she done doing something that involves her _personal things_. After few minutes later, Jaime was watching television when later was blocked by Jewel, but not just that, her body was naked and exposing her big sized breasts and her huge ass including vagina. Jaime was suddenly lost over beauty from Jewel's beautiful body causing him to have a large boner in his underwear and having nose bleeds and then he quickly wiped it off.

"Did you need me for something?" she said as she had a flirtatious smirk, but before saying anything else Jewel unexpectedly jumps right in front of him by laying on his laps and focus played on him and kissing him by the beak, eventually, he enjoys Jewel's language given to him. Jaime and Jewel even moaned throughout their beaks loudly. Afterward of five minutes of the kiss, they both had stopped kissing each other and quickly, Jewel suddenly took him towards to the kitchen countertop and Jaime was confused about what she' gonna do to him, however, they both begin to glare their eyes at each other. "I'm sorry, but

I'm so desperate. I just feel so lonely," said Jewel with an disparate voice. "It's okay, Jewel, I know how you feel. But, I can help you and if you can help me as well, I admit, I feel lonely too," said Jaime seductively when Jewel begins to knelt down when she took off the shorts and underwear from Jaime.

"As you wise my comfy fluffy bird," Jewel said in a sweet voice, she started to approaches his erecting large dick and then roughly shoved it into her beak and throughout her throat.

"Ah!" he groaned when Jewel sucked his whole penis, and she was aware that he was enjoying the pleasures is given.

"Mmm~" she moaned as she continuously sucking him off. "Ohh...fuck," "MMm~!" she moaned loudly as she begins to suck the penis faster and faster.

"Ohh...Yes! ohhh, uhh!" he continuously shouted in pleasure. She notices him irritated feeling with blush expression on his cheeks and he was closing his eyes. But soon as she begins sucking harder and faster, he feels like he was about to have a orgasm but before saying anything, Jaime's penis begins to spray genetic white liquids into Jewel's throat.

"Mmm, your sperm. It's very delicious," Jewel said as she gulp the sperm. A unexpected turn to Jewel when she got knocked over by Jaime from pen pointed her on top, as a result, she wasn't really surprised when she got off guard from him, and even know she got him off guard in the first place.

"Okay, No more fooling around. Now! time for a little pay back!" Jaime yelled as he smirked softly and then, he took off the white T-shirt and started to bent over in front of her ass also was seeing the vagina was slightly wet.

"Oh, pls gimme your precious tongue into my ass!" Jewel bawled loudly as Jaime begins to lick her vagina while licking the pussy of Jewel's, she begins to groan louder as she feels the enjoyment even her satisfaction with delight when her lover continues to persuaded him from licking her vagina harder and faster. But she closed her eyes and continuously yelling in pleasure but, she felt a sensational feeling that she was going to have a orgasm by any minute.

"Oh, god, Jaime! I'm about to cum...oh fuck, yeah!" Jewel shouted while Jaime was done but, he licked it so hard, so hard that he had slurped her juice, eventually, her fluids exploded and the fluids sprayed directly at his face and some of the liquids were in his feathered chest. Afterward during the oral sex. Jaime notices his lover was panting and wheezing loudly, and he smiled softly, knowing she maybe looked tired but, she wasn't tired from love.

"Umm, please put your dick into my pussy. Ohh! Please!" she commended when she sat down on the couch. However Jaime wasn't done with her yet, therefore, he went towards to the couch, and he picked her up from her back, but surprisingly. Jewel was a little touchy about how she got picked up by the wings of Jaime and she glanced his orange colored eyes into her turquoise eyes. Still feeling little edged, she felt the simply kissed from her neck and she gently blushed, moaning softly when they began kissing each other once again, she even felt the tongue of his was warm and couldn't resist him; They made it through the hallway also proceeded to her room, subsequently, they both move towards the bedroom. Afterwards, Jaime gently puts his lover, Jewel onto the bed, worthwhile he begins to feel excited to himself when he begins to widened her legs and hips, and without any hesitation, he inserted his penis into his loving mistress through her vagina and making his penis went more deeper. "Mm! Fuck!" she shouted loudly as he forcefully shoved his dick into her pussy, humping her hard as he can and causing him to groan softly as he penetrates his large boner faster and deeper throughout the hole and feeling the tightness from the vagina and also caused him to groan as well.

"Mmm! Jaime, Ohh! Fuck! Your so deep!" She moan from the satisfaction within his movements.

"Oh god...Jewel, your so tight, ahh!" he yelled out with pleasure, after while, Jaime begins to groan louder than before and in the point that he was thrusting at the maximum speed he could go, and Jewel is in a point that she was bursting with joyful tears in her cheeks, but, she was constantly moaned and yells from enjoyment.

"Ohh, Jewel I'm gonna cum! Ahh! You better think about it quickly,"

"Do it, please Cum In Me!" she squawk loudly. But quickly, his climax started fast from the penis which the of tip of it exploded, releasing dozens of sperms and fueling up the pussy, they both were moaning while the intercourse climax was seconds over, but Jaime and Jewel were delightfully happy when they had exchange genetic liquids to each other; Jaime took his boner out from the vagina, in the spite of that, they noticed the clock was around 8 a'clock in the morning. While despite the time, they still had a lustful affair together and they both passionately kissed each other from through their beaks, after that, Jaime and Jewel was about to fell asleep in the bed, getting tired see as the desire of sex. Jewel lays her down on his chest, feeling the warmth feathers and they stared at each other's eyes once again.

"I love you, Jaime." Jewel drowsily said as she begins to feel of neediness to rest but before he was a need to say something to her, eventually, she had closed her eyes and fell asleep on him. _I love you too, Jewel. _He thought, afterwards, he fell asleep as well.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**** 2 - P2. Spix' Passion love II & Another love confession.**_

* * *

_**The chapter token me long enough to do this, but good lord this damn chapter took me forever than my great grandmother would live before me. *sigh* I really need to stop roasting myself. Anyway! Sooo! Enjoy ;)**_

_**Twyla the Raven belongs to Atarya QueenofEgypt's and Jameson the Owl belongs to Jameson the Phoenix Owl's. Not me, but please Don't ask me...Also first off, I wanted to repay for a special thanks to Lovemet123 for me to became even more better writer. So, Lovemet123. If your reading, I really appreciate the help, my friend. 😉!? 💫 And I'm using my iPhone to write if you can see I do put some emojis if you noticed that...**__**Again, this is for Authors ONLY! All of you just don't listen, Okay just get over it! **__**Remember, Anthro only! Anthro with Human Characteristics regardless of how or if the characters are formed**__**. **_

_**This part is related to the first chapter and the last one of the second part So later in the future. There's going to more of them in the future. I'll make the chapters long as possible. However, I'm going to do every one or two chapters a month, similar to what Chris the Spix did in Rio Mating Session 3.**_

* * *

After two hours during of the Blue Jay and the female Spix had a passion sex. They both were happily asleep. The time was around 9 o'clock in the morning. However, Jaime was still sleeping peacefully from a long-last-standing-sleep, involving his sleep was a deja vu memory from two years ago when he had a girlfriend. When they were in love from the first time, and nonetheless, Jaime and his girlfriend had apparently been broke up, but, they believe that their relationship are going not very well but because he has duties in the military. However, they were still closer friends and they both had long conversations ever since. Although, he was still in his dream thinking about her..

* * *

_** Jaime's Dream**_

* * *

" _\- __**Only one Female Raven, who was lonely, and even hardly made friends but, fortunately for her. She only made three friends, and one of them was a Female Sunflower named, Aerie. Male Blue Throat Macaw named, Jessie, and lastly, A Male Blue Jay named, Jaime. However, the Raven thought about the Blue Jay's Friends were 'quote on quote' being supportive and friendly however, she thinks the Blue Jay was different, unlike his two friends. He was more respectful, kind, sweet hearted, honest, and very smart. But the most part that he does quite oftentimes was a leader. He will do anything or anyway to help others, if those who needed help from him; The Raven's name was Twyla. Twyla was very close friends to him, but she felt feelings for him and she didn't have the right time to do so. But In one really bad rainy day. In that point, she had the most best time with him...**_

* * *

_**A Rainy *Bad* Day In 7:32 P:M In Rio De Janeiro..**_

* * *

_Jaime was laying down on the big couch, watching the television from boredom. He was alone and having nothing to do in the house. He was in his phone on social media. His appearance was wearing a white T-shirt and blue shorts. But suddenly, he heard a consistent knocks at the door. He ran in front of the door, as he looked at the eyehole. He realised it was his female Raven friend named, Twyla. _

_"Hey! Jaime! It's me, Twyla! Let me In!" Twyla screamed. Jaime knew the reason why, she screamed at him from the doorstep. Because it was the middle of mating season of the month, and they're more rapists in Brazilian Bird population; It had gone up by every few years, however, Jaime's friends had never been involved in raping activities or had been raped before, but they were most of the time, staying out of trouble at the most; Jaime opens the door for Twyla, who was obviously wet from the rain, and he notices she had grocery items such as pineapple, apples, sodas, and peaches and so on, furthermore, he realizes that she was struggling with the groceries. Then, Jaime quickly helps Twyla from the bag of groceries._

_"__Jeez, Twyla, you walked all the way here and from a rainy night also, I realized that you didn't even have a jacket and you been carrying groceries?" He asked, "Well...yeah, I know, two of your friends are too lazy to go somewhere, but only getting their own butts for money tho!" she exclaimed, "Well, Yes, but anyway the point is that, next time tell me, Okay." He questioned worriedly, "Okay..Fine." she remarks, while putting her head down with somewhat annoyance. Afterwards, They begin to put groceries up from the kitchen, but Jaime notices her behavior. She acts strange around him, but that wasn't the case, but when she looks at him, but she quickly looks away from him. However, it didn't bother him at all, but there's times when she touches him inappropriately in the crotch as well...*uhm* someti- anyway! But another minor issue with her is she always follows him everywhere he goes. For example, if he needed something from somewhere. She always made an excuse to go with him, again, not bothering him that much. But the most part that was mostly overwhelming is, she complimented his body, but not just that. She also tells him. He's sweet hearted, and she says other polite things to him as well. When they were alone together. However, Jaime and Twyla was done with the groceries, afterwards during that, they were done with putting the items away, notably it was 7:43 P:M. Jaime has laid down on the couch once again while waiting for Twyla to change into her pajamas. He decided to watch the television once again, waiting still. _

"_Jaime! can you help me with something?!" she yells across the room, eventually, her friend heard the call and simply approaches her room. _

"_Yeah wha-!?" he didn't finish his sentence because of Twyla, who was almost completely naked and with only her bra, causing him to nose bleed and lost over beauty from her. But he rubbed his nose off quickly, and making his penis extremely hardened. _

"_Yeah..Umm..What do you need help on?" said as he secretly stares at her small buttocks._

"_Can you please pull my bra off, because my wings are too short." Twyla asked, making desperate puppy eyes at him while his face started to blushed uncontrollably._

"_Sure." Jaime said nervously, as he got closer to her back between him and her waist. When he unhooked the bra, all of the sudden, Jaime's penis from the shorts got extended by sight of glimpses to her medium sized white breasts, causing his penis to go increasingly upwards into the vagina. Therefore, Twyla feels the penis inside of her, but then, she accidentally moaned loudly. _

"_Ohh!~" she lamented loudly. Furthermore, Jaime quickly back away from Twyla, while covering his erect boner from his feathered wings. _

"_I'm very sorry, I just have a issue from it." he nervously answered, but Twyla goes to him, and glared to his eyes. _

_"No, need. It felt good." She responded with crimson onto her cheeks. _

"_What?!" He exclaimed, due by the fact, she enjoyed the short term pleasure from him. However, he realized that she wasn't telling him and what' really happened, nor about her voyeur behaviors were given to him from the past._

"_Is this something to do with what you need help on?" he affirmatively questioned, but more of a more approval serious tone. Suddenly out of the original, Twyla started to cry in tears on his chest against her white chest. But not honestly sure to him from what's happening. _

"_No, I'm just so desperate for you!" she cried out, still shocked to her reaction. Still surprised by this. He realize how and why she was emotionally attached to him. But he found a way to end this friend-zone-within-emotionalism. He kissed her passionately directly to her beak, accepting his language to her. After that, both of them had disconnected the kiss. _

"_It's okay. I know you're desperate for me and I am very sorry for not noticing your kindness for me, because it's my fault for not noticing your feelings about yourself." Jaime said softly. But Twyla felt overwhelmed by his feelings about her, however, she knows that he finally understandably had cared for her. Although, she felt somewhat horny about her lover._

_ "Jaime," Twyla asked. _"_Yes?" Jaime answered. "I only have one consistent." she questioned, "What is it?" Jaime replies. "I can see your thing is getting bigger and harder," she said seductively as she smirked softly, looking at Jaime's dick as it get even more harder and bigger, but lastly, even getting more horny. _

"_Okay." Jaime simply answered with a hardened blush. Therefore, both of them had focused themselves to kiss each others beak' and went towards the bed. But as they did it on bed, both of them were moaning to each other's names as they went onto the bed, Twyla token off the shorts and the underwear as well. Twyla stared at the erected penis of Jaime's, but obviously, she was thirsty for love. _

"_I believe you're excited." She smirked softly. Jaime just blushed softly bit. Thereby, she began squeezing the penis slightly, making him groan in pleasure. _

_"Mmm, Oh Twyla." Jaime moaned, and then, Twyla got closer to it and kissed the tip of it, and she begins to put her beak into the penis, slowly diving it deeper thorough her throat._

_ "Mm~ please faster." He commented and she listened to him as she continuously forcing herself to do it when she pressed her beak into the penis through the throat. Swiftly back and forth. During the sucking which god knows how long it took, Jaime felt a tingling feeling in his dick. _

"_Ohh- Ah! Twyla, I'm gonna cum!" He said as he ejected liquids from her throat. Twyla felt the pleasure from him that she never experienced before, but when she tasted the sperm. She felt the warm cum in her throat. _

"_Your taste is delicious, Jaime." Twyla said excitedly as she was suddenly got picked up by Jaime, who unexpectedly got up from the bed and threw her into bed, faced wards between her legs and him. But she didn't got bothered by her closest friend. _

_"Jaime, What're you going?" Twyla confesses a sexual advances him when he started to putting himself closer and closer towards the vagina. Wow, it' very dry. He thought to himself, surprised by this. He started to inserted his tongue, pressing it into the hole. During this, Twyla never expression something very good in her life time but she constantly moaned from enjoyment whenever her lover continues to slowly thrust his tongue into her vagina. Jaime was encouraged from her and he started to lick her slower to get faster than before, thereby, causing her to feel more and more pleasure. "Ohhh," she moaned as she feel the warm tongue in her insides._

_ "Mmm! uhh, Oh.. Please faster!" she squeak. After while from the oral sex intercourse, Twyla begins to feel something that she was going to have a intensity pleasurable feeling. She' gonna receive a orgasm by any minute. "Ohh, Jaime! I'm coming!" she scream when her climax started to come along. Therefore, her juice spattered across on his feathered chest and some of it went on his face even on his beck and he liked it. _

_"Wow, Y'know. Your juice are very go-!?" he was interrupted by Twyla, who was kissing him by the beak once again. __After while, they were in bed, still having passionate towards each other. He_ _disconnected the kiss from her beak. Jaime glances at her yellow shaded eyes. _

_"Jaime, are we going to go through this?" Tywla said worriedly. He smooch her cheek, making her feel better little bit. "It's going to be okay, baby." "Okay," she responded with a claimedly voice, Jaime nodded with __sincerity mood. Then, he begins __to insert his big dick into her pussy while thrusting it back and forth, cutting out blood from it which the hymen was ripped, but slowly and painfully hurting her. Causing her to cry from pain whenever he roughly shoves his boner hardly into her pussy._

_ "Ow, J..Jaime it..it hurts," she whimpered. However, he finally noticed her lover was crying in tears from affliction, and even felt the cold bloody stream running down to his lower private parts, realizing that he was hurting her physically. Soon enough he pressed his beak to her's once again, she was surprised by this. Now they both retreated their beaks away, thereby, they were eye to eye contact together. With happiness and satisfaction, she felt really much better after that, Jaime felt a little guilty about it because of not having to be dumbfounded, knowing that he thoughtlessly had knowledge-less when he had pressured her too hard and was accidentally to make her painful torment. Twyla saw his face was guilty, then he slightly started to look away from his lover, with guilt for his faults. _

_"It's okay. I can forgive you for what you did." she said as her voice was softened, but, he turned attention to her and smiled a bit. _

_"Okay, I understand." he answered with a sweet smile on his face, Twyla had been overwhelmed by this, she also understand that he would never be sadistic for the past as they both began to quickly forget about the incident. Conveniently, Jaime position himself on his body towards her body carefully._

_ "You're ready my queen?" he asked with a smirking smile. "I'm always ready my royal king." she answered. Twyla was really happy for finally having a chance to be in a relationship with him, and she was also very grateful for Jaime who actually had secret feelings for her. Now she's not going to be a virgin for the rest of her life. However, he begins to press his cock into the hole. _

_"OH!-!" Twyla moaned loudly. Therefore, Jaime begins to move his body up and down, he groan as he felt his dick was tighter inside of the pussy. _

_"Oh~ Your so tight!" "Ohh, Your so big and deep.. Uhm! Please do it FASTER!" she demanded, but he obeyed and pressing his body slightly more closer to her, thrusting faster and more hardcore. After awhile during sex, their orgasm were about to play in. They began to moan louder than before. _

_"OHH! JAIME! I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO CUM!" "ME TOO! BUT TELL ME WHEN TO DO IT?!" "NOOOWW!" she laid out a earrape screamed loudly at him. During this, Jaime and Twyla's climax erupted from their private parts. Afterwards, they both groaning loudly as their climax exchanges. Several seconds later they were literally __kissing each other once again. Feeling the warm love and deep affection towards them. Knowing that they really had a good time and they seemed to be considering to be a boyfriend and girlfriend couples. Afterwards the couple were too tried, they decided to sleep in the bed, sharing it to one another._

_"I love you, Jaime." she said passionately. "I love you, too. Baby." he replied back. While they were sleeping from bed, tired from a lustful sex**.**_

* * *

_**Jaime's Dream Ended **_

* * *

Despite of this, Jewel, who was his first love interest at a very young age. She noticed him, sleeping in the comfort bed sheets, she just smiled softly as she thought about him. _Aw, little sleepy head_. Jewel thought, gladly accepted a offer for him over last two hours ago, secretly having a sexual affair towards him, even thought, his own husband, Blu. He doesn't even know anything about her and Jaime' relationship that much. Frankly despite wether her desire is her relationships with Blu or Jaime, but the only reason why is because, she always needs a company to herself with him, or even he wants company to himself, only when he needs it. Anyway, she was still laying her head down on his chest, Jewel moves her head and her body away from him, as a result, causing her to wake him up, Jaime begins to slowly opens his eyes was caught a sign of glimpse into his lovingly mistress, Jewel.

"Hello, my comfy bird. You been sleeping two hours, sweetie." she whispered softly, knowing her voice was a sweet tone, Jaime wakes up from his beauty sleep by her own beautiful voice.

"Morning, Jewel. Gem of the forest." he teased gently while his tone was little droopy. Then she just reopens a wide grin on her face, he knowingly smiled back and simply to went across his on front of her face and lucidly kissed one of her soft cheeks, therefore causing her to kiss his forehead, after that she remembered that she was still naked because Jewel had sex with him two hours ago but she apparently decided to approach her closet doorway, so that she could change into her normal clothing and as she slowly begins to open it. She already noticed her lover was peeping his eyes from her huge ass.

"Jaime, do you mind!" she irritated, "Oh! You're looking at me! But I just like to..se..see it." he stammered nervously. She turned around and looking straight at him with a conceited smile. _I really like him_ _when he looks at me..His-so adorable._ She thought somewhat dreamlike when she begins to put on her clothing. Her appearance is wearing shorter light blue jeans that were cut, exposing her legs. Along with her high heels are open toed and black colored. Also her shirt is short sleeved corset T-Shirt with dark bluish colored, revealing almost the proportion of the stomach and around it. "Wow, Baby. You lookin' good!" he remarked a complimented as he blushed uncontrollably to himself, she simply lead a light giggle.

"That's sweet. Anyway-" she answered, whom she changed the subject of the small conversation. "..I doing to get some groceries, so if you want to come with me. That's fine" "Nah, I can stay here." "Okay then. I'll be right back. Also I have one condition. Do not let your friends be in the house." Jewel replied, "Umm, Jewel. I think all my friends are in a vacation with your husband, so I'm lonely." he said, putting his face down with sadness.

"It's okay, Jaime. I'll come back soon as I can." Jewel said as she quickly kissed his beak softly before leaving to the room, including her phone was confiscated by her and eventually went out of the house quickly for a unknown reason. For some reason, Jaime was putting his head down then he smiled and looked up and said: "Or am I lonely?" he proclaimed as he got up from bed and went towards the end of the hallway into the living room. He put on his clothing (The same white shirt and short pants from two hours ago.)

"Alright, I can ask James to come over!" he excitedly exclaimed when he got his phone and calls him. As the phone dialed him by several seconds he answered: "Hello,"

"Hey, Bro! pack up your stuff, Xbox 360 and get your freakin' games over here!" he yelled on the phone loudly, rather a excited way than a tempered voice.

"But, dude. Where you at, my dude?" Jameson inquired. Not knowing where his bestest friend is at.

"I'm at Blu's house and come here quickly before Jewel finds out you in her home!" "Okay! Okay! I'm coming, my dude. Also, where is she?" he questioned curiously.

"She's in the store, gettin' some groceries. But hurry up dude!" "Okay, I tell you when i'm coming my dude." he answered.

"Okay sure." He said before hugging up the phone. Afterwards the young adult Blue Jay was in his phone, doodling in social media having nothing else to do in the house. '_Man, where the hell is he? He's usually always_ _been the first one to__ be with me_.' Jaime thought as he heard the convincing door knock, then he simply approached the door and opens it.

"Ahh, your finally here." Jaime said peacefully, but, he noticed the big suitcase one of his wings.

"Yup, I got there soon as I can." Jameson answered. His appearance is a male black owl with yellow colored eyes and two black pointed ears, alongside wearing a black leathery jacket and with dark blue pants.

"What's with the big suitcase, bro. You seem like your gonna live here now." he quipped. Still thinking about the suitcase inside of it.

"Anyway, but I got everything planned out!" he remarked loudly.

"Alright. Just come inside and we can get this started with our plans inside." They both agreed and they returned in front of the living room, closing the entrance behind them however the environment they were in also included divided to a living room between next to the kitchen, which it's laid out the hallway from it, separating five bedrooms and one bathroom, specifically, Tiago, Bia and Carla's three separate rooms. The fourth one is the guest's/the second mastered bedroom, lastly, the fifth room is in the end of the hallway. Is Blu and Jewel's bedroom. Despite the home of what or how it would be designedly developed. The living room had a big couch with a large size table in front of the TV cabinet almost little bit to the table.

"Okay! I got everything planned!" Jameson said, putting the bigger suitcase on the table and started to unzipped the case, then, he turned the suit downwards, causing lid to open up from it and releases a large amount of objects and items in it such as the video games including Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Mortal Kombat, Left 4 Dead 2, Halo 4, Xbox 360 console, also Xbox controllers, bag of other junk foods and his spare of pajamas.

"Holy shit. You got this plan under control, dude" said Jaime surprise by this reaction.

"Yup, I got the games, the Xbox 360 controllers and the console and the bag of chips for us!" He introduced.

"You think what am thinking? Bro?" "I know, my dude." They both smiled each other and they started to satisfy themselves to their enjoyment by playing video games all day.

* * *

_**twelve hours a half later... -_- ~*sleeping* **_

* * *

After twelve of fucking hours later. They began to feel bored from playing video games, despite of them for having to wait for hours by according to the Blue Jay had presumably claims to his Black Owl friend that possibly their female cyanopsitta spixii friend wouldn't be coming back home, but mentioned by her 'going to get some groceries.' But in reality, she was a full time stripper in the streets. Even her husband and especially her old love interest knows her very well and making money out of the streets, maybe Blu and Jewel is the reason why they're making so much more money than what they did. Despite this, both Jaime and Jameson were on their phones, mostly Jaime was talking to his friend, Jameson, telling him about that he met a girl online, confirming that they really got along very well and even meeing together in real life, in Nico and Pedro's nightclub once. Seemingly enough, Jameson was caught attention his conversation.

"Jameson. You know, this girl kinda flirts with me a lot around me ever since we met, sending text messages every day, having conversations together. You know. That type of stuff." "Well. Yes my dude. I honestly do understand what you mean. Yes sometimes, I even eavesdropped my girlfriend's friends conversations sometimes. I'm serious. They even told her, talking about me a lot and saying how lucky for you getting a guy that's very cute and good looking."

"Really. Jeez, that's something." he said with a little surprise look on his face, feeling little bit better now but because Jameson was in his similar situation their were in, Jaime was still considered to be focused from many long hours ago but he couldn't get his mind away from the last events from it.

"Y'know, today. I really hit Jewel hard this morning." he claimed, admitting that he fucked Jewel in the morning.

"Wait you did?" Jameson inquired, having some disbelief in him. "Yeah, she wanted it for a desire for herself, but I was lonely, since I was secretly desperate to do it for my own desires, oftentimes to her. I had no choice but to fuck her." he explained, putting his head down from guilt.

"But the worst part from it. Blu doesn't even know I fuck her behind his back." Still comprised dilemma with awfulness. Jameson noticed his friend was filled with sorriness, having the knowledge that if Blu finds out that Jaime and Jewel were having a sexual affair towards each other, he would be heartbroken spitting between them and ending his relationship from Jewel. Leaving the Gunderson family separated in the process. Probably by far the worst scenario, but, Jameson dismissed this and then he claimly patted his shoulder softly with his wing, hoping that to make him feel better from whatever is happening to him."Thank you, dude. I really appreciate the help." he indebted, letting out a heavy sigh and he knew that his friend will be there for each other, no matter how the hardships goes or something devastating it is, regardless they'll be friends no matter what.

"It's okay, my dude. I understand..But dude?.." Jameson renews the conversation. "What?" Jaime barked.

"Then how come you can't ask other girls besides Jewel. I'm pretty sure someone else wants you?" "Well yes I can. But many girls use me for stupid reasons. One, they wanted me for sex and most of the time, CHEATING ON ME AND CHEAT THEM BACK! Two, nice girls take advantage from me and DITCHING them. Thirdly, I'll never be offer a prostitution for money. I ONLY! need to be offered with trust, respect and loyalty." He butted, "How about your girlfriend? Clearly you can make a relationship back with her again." "I can't dude. I already agreed to her that we cannot have a relationship together again and the only reason why I fuck Jewel is because she's the only one I can trust." he assessed truthfully.

"Okay." Jameson answered, trying to recall a solution for his friend towards someone else but instead he thought about his last conversation, remembering that he had a bond between someone who really likes him, in that moment, he realized what he can do to fix the problem with Jaime's conflicts.

"Remember you mention that a girl in online, the girl you were talking about, because, I think she's really in to you." Jameson referenced, making Jaime slightly pissed at this point, however, he finally knows his friend was really referring to. Conveniently, out of no where his phone disrupted a text message. He briskly grips his phone from the sofa and finding out it was the same girl who he talked about. When he pressed his wing tip on the message app. Therefore, he was suddenly surprised to see that the girl sent something very naughty and it read:

**" - **_Hey Baby ❤️❤️ Im really feelin' it tonight. Come with me in the club or else your 🍆 is going into my 🍑_ _Soo! love you. 😘 see you tonight_ _baby** 😚😘 -"**_

* * *

Beforehand reading the message on the phone, he swiped his wing tip down but, his eyes widened, shocked to see a picture of her in the restroom, naked, taking a selfie while covering one of her big breast and bending over her ass right in front of the whole camera.

"Umm..Jameson?" Jaime asked, still glaring with a blank stare at the pornography picture in front of him. Jameson was still confused about his behavior, why he was acting like this.

"Uh, yeah?" he appealed as his friend shows the nuded picture, surprisingly he was also very dazed by this, and even he was actually correct one hundred percent of this girl in online was extremely into him, so bad that she nuded herself from trying to get her love interest' attention. Eventually, he took the expression as a answer.

"I'm going to the club tonight soo...Yeah. I'm going with her. Jameson, you can tell Jewel your staying in for the night. So bye dude." Jaime said as he went out of the house, leaving his friend alone in awkward silence, still wondering what the fuck just happened.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. But he got up from the sofa, seeing the mess around the floor with bag of junk foods and other crap in the table. Jameson felt kinda guilty if he didn't clean up his mess. But he's that type of being kind and the responsible one. He decided to do the righteous thing, cleaning after himself.

After fucking thirty or twenty minutes later. Once he was done cleaning the living room, since then, he was bored from playing on his phone and it was midnight already, but it didn't stop him from playing video in the television. Then out of nowhere, Jewel appears at the door, cracking the door slowly as it opens up, she went in, seeing one of Jaime and Blu's closest/friend sitting on the couch. "Hi, Jewel." he greeted. "Hello, James. Where's your friend?" she asked, wondering if her lover went up to.

"He's going to a club but he said he was going to meet a girl." "Well, that's too bad, all well." she said, while she approached and sat on the couch, Jewel groaned softly as she felt the comfort of sitting down, she turned head next to him, having a flirtatious smile, he cocked his head back to her. Noticing this, he slightly grin at her before he paying attention at the TV screen, playing video games with his single game controller. Deep down, he begins to wonder why she acting this way to him, looking at her turquoise colored eyes, her appearance was a slimy body, but, this did bothered him so much when his hormones were started to go crazy, however, he manages to control himself and feeling sweaty in his forehead and simply wiped them off. Afterwards, once again he decided to engrossed by looking at her glorious body, unexpectedly, she was right next to him, possibly knowing he was attractive to her, but before making eye to eye contact, causing Jameson to blush lightly as he thought it had something to do with her and him.

"Jameson, you have big ears." she remarked softly as he forcefully blushed uncontrollably from her response. "Uhh..T..Th..Thanks." Jameson stuttered. Jewel got even more closer to his personal bubble in the point that she collided her body against into his feathered chest, feeling the rubbing breasts itself from his chest. Jameson felt uncertain whether he was supposed to be feel certainly of emotions, or even preventing from what's going on, but, he did nothing to stop it.

"Jameson?" Jewel asked, seductively. "Y..Yeah?" he replied, nervously. "I wanted to tell you that I really had feelings for you." Jewel admittedly said. Jameson had never experienced any of her true emotions towards him, they were just only friends, but least, only one of them are in a secret friend-zone. Before Jameson was about to respond, she quickly started to lay on top of his two laps, this actually caught him off guard. Jewel lowered her head down to his beak, kissing him with satisfaction, feeling the dominant tongue in his mouth as well as the sensible sweetness of her tongue and salivas within his. Latterly, they quickly took all their clothings and leggings away from the side of the floor. Secondly, Jewel puts her knees standing on the couch with her big ass almost in Jameson's neck leans slightly to him.

"I want you to eat me!" Jewel screamed, as she feel the tongue of his pressed into her pussy. "OHH!" she moaned loudly in pleasure. "Mm! F-FUCK!" She continuously pleading loudly from enjoyment for her and also for Jameson also. As he thrusted his wet tongue harder and harder into her pussy. Then she got up away from him, seeing his boner was extremely hardened by the excitement. Jewel just smirked at the big cock and said, "Why am I the only one who's having the fun. At least i'm not the only one." she teased as she went towards the couch again, laying down on top of Jameson's body against hers, between his two legs and crotch. Furthermore, Jewel begins to put her face down into the big penis in front of her, shoving the whole dick inside of her fucking throat.

"MM!~" "Aah!" he grunted stiffly as he feels her wet slobber, and more of it was inside, throughout the throat. After few seconds of sucking, Jameson grips her buttocks with his two wings, pulling the ass in the direction from his beak, once again, licking the vagina harder, causing Jewel to suck his own cock faster. "MMMmm-!" she moan loudly inside of the dick. After while, their orgasms were about to play in, thereby, making their climax to burst out completely. Afterwards. Both, Jameson and Jewel, they had took their time tasting their white sperms, eventually, they liked it.

"Mm~ Your sperm are delicious. I wise, I want more of it!" Jewel squawked, "Why? You want more of it?" he grinned as Jewel got closer to him. "Yes, I do want it, in my ass." she whispered gently into his ear. Therewith, she put herself on her ass from the penis. Both of them had moan loudly and without any hesitation in that regards. Jameson begins to thrust his dick faster and Jewel begins to bounce on him while he tried thrusting up into her bounces. He never experience the hole can be so tight inside throughout the vagina. '_Jesus! No wonder Jaime goes here more often! God! She's so tight..' _Jameson thought as he continued thrusting the pussy. "FUCK! ME! OH! HARDER!" she screamed, knowingly how big and deeper his boner could go, feeling her womb getting smacked, every time when he pressed his dick into it harder and harder.

"OHH! GOD! PLS! FASTER! I CAN FEEL MY ASS IS STRETCHING! FUCK ME! MAKE ME AS YOUR BITCH!" Jameson obeyed. He started to go faster as her moans got louder. He groaned at even how tighter her pussy felt as it squeezed all over his dick without restraint. "Yeah..I'll make sure you'll be my bitch." he said, while fucking her rapidly. "YES BABY! YEESS! FU-CK!" Jewel yelled when her climax begins to erupted, releasing pussy juice in her vagina. Following up when Jameson was in a need to release his own climax. "Ohh, Jewel. I feel-" he was cut off by Jewel when she sceams at him. "DO! IT RELEASE IT ALL INTO ME!" She yelled loudly as his orgasm releases a lot of sperms in the pussy, causing it to fill up the stomach, by due to that. Despite this, passionately kissing each other once again. After while Jameson and Jewel were tried. Jewel puts her head down from tiredness and they peaceful went to sleep...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: this is really important

_this is important..._

As you all know about May 25...an African-American man unfortunately had tragically died from reckless manslaughter, which occurred in Minneapolis, eventually this nation is facing crises, riots and protesters, just because for injustice brutality... However with that said... But I was suppose to publish this chapter May 30. But due to what's happened recently. With that in Mind, I'm not sure what's going to happen further more but I'll gladly willing if all y'all can support this situation for now... NOW **For now! **eventhough this is Pride month. Again, I'm gladly celebrated with my chapter based on the pride month today...

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Female Birds Secret Affair

First off this is my first lemon with a lesbian story. But the Request is from Nightfly123 and my fellow friend enjoy ;) Anthro with Human Characteristics regardless of how or if the characters are formed. This shipping may be _short** but very horny... **_

**_/!\ WARNING: This story concepts to containing sexual orientation to characters based on past or future whether, characters with love passion or emotional based background for some reason only. Again this story is short but very horny at say at lease._**

* * *

The next following day, it was a beautiful morning in the quiet city in Rio, as the sun was rising from the dawned horizon from the planet and the other creatures were getting ready to feast on other foods on the daytime from the early beautiful sky. Mainly one particular female Spix Macaw, who was sleeping in her hollow alone but mainly because she had a husband and the mother of three of her children. Specifically, they were going to meet some familiar faces in the amazon along the way, and that female Spix Macaw, her name was Jewel Gunderson. Meanwhile, Jewel Gunderson, was woken up from her beauty sleep in her nest, and noticing the sun was rising up from the horizon. She only smiled at the morning day, seemingly the birds were flying around early.

"Another day and another morning!" she proclaimed as she got up from her nest. Jewel was hungry and her stomach was growling intensely.

"I guess really need to get something to eat before I starve." she said rather concerned. She went towards the end of the hollow, flying through the forest while searching for food, however one hour later goes by, she started to get annoyed and frustrated enough to her extent of couldn't even find one fruit for herself, but she never gave up just yet, making Jewel desperately need in hunger.

"Damn where is it? There's no way there's no food here?!" Jewel signed puffily, rather irately to herself, regardless of wanted to give up at this point.

"Attack!" The Unknown Child-like voice shrieked in the distance, only Jewel quickly recognized the well known young voice, it was the toucan kids as she reacted their presences. "Oh shoot." she said remarkably, causing her in response to fly away, but it was too late for her to caught off guard as she's being swarm by a bunch of small toucans birds. Subsequently the toucan kids undertake Jewel slowly down to the lowest level of the jungle dirt, only upon making herself vulnerable.

"Please stop!" Jewel cried out, still no longer to overcome the crowded toucans, but instead of torturing and suffering pain on her, the kids began to tickle her wings, torso, neck and the rest of her body, as a result Jewel start feeling confused and frighten, wondering what the hell just happened. "What th- fu!? Hey! Sst-oop th- hehe! at that!? tickles!" She yelped, trying to hold herself from laugher. Jewel continues demand them to stop the ticking torture, which been useless for being negated to her own words. Eventually she let herself go from giggling into outburst laughters.

"HAHAH! Hoo! I CAN'T CAN IT ANYMORE! JAJAJAJA!" Enjoying the fun energy given by the kids, even so as they even have joy on their faces. Sadly, Jewel and the kids' happy vibes was officially kill off when another familiar voice that could be heard. "KIDS, GO HOME RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT YOU KIDS DON'T REALIZE HOW EARLY THIS IS OR UNLESS YOU'RE WANT TO SEE YOUR MOTHER!" A Male Toucan exclaimed, having a serious tone. "Noo!" The Crowded Kids shouted out in response to the adult male, the kids Immediately flew away from their own hallow home. Afterwards Jewel felt kinda bad for the kids because they were having fun together and she didn't want to ended soon right than or there, however but with not any much surprise. It was other than legit, Rafael which once again mention, an toucan male, formerly known as the King of the Carnival, himself. "Wow... Rafi, I didn't know you had it into to you?" Jewel said rather amazed how Rafael can discipline his many children at once; Maybe because how her parenting skills only work on her smart ass and problematic kids, mainly her youngest son, Tiago.

"Ay Dios mío! Are you alright?" Rafael worriedly said before reaching out one of her wings up, Jewel moves herself up on top her knees and then legs to stand up.

"Yeah I'm Fine." Jewel answered , "Honestly that's a good thing I come soon as I can."

Rafael said, really thinking about what could have happened to his old friend, Jewel, if he didn't 'save' her life at all by the fate of the toucan kids. Despite anything what occur to them, Jewel denied it as not even taking so seriously about it.

"No, that's okay, I was having fun with your kids." Jewel reply wonkily, giving him a friendly wink.

"Besides, I had enough time of parenting to my own kids already." She added, both of them slightly chuckled at that statement.

"Well... Speaking of having parenting, where's Blu?" Rafael questioned curiously.

"He's going back to the Amazon again, probably going to go to meet my family again." She knowledge back.

"That's Great... -" Rafael added excited but he continued; "-And all know what happened to the last time when we all went to the Amazon last summer." He whispered to Jewel, making somewhat a weird funny gesture to her, causing Jewel giggle softly at that teasing remark.

"Anyway, but today it's a celebration in Rio so if you wanna come party, you know where you can found me, darling." He favored,

"Nay it's okay Rafi I just wanted to look for food by myself and going back to my home also by the way Rafi?" Jewel asked. "What is it?" He said soothly.

"Is your wife home?" She asked once more, "No, she's with Nico, Pedro and Luiz right now.

She's doing the decorations for the party

she told me she wanted to see you too, oddly..." He replied blankly. "Maybe I'll see her

when I have the time to do so." She returned.

"I gotta go help my friends for the big celebration. It was a nice conversation though. See ya." Rafael said, at last, leaving the female Spix alone before waving her wing, greeting good bye to her old friend. Afterwards, she almost forgot pursue for fruits, now she started staying focus for the food she wanted, while searching for nourishments around the shallowed trees in the area for thirty seconds. She finally managed found herself some mangoes and happily brought them back to her hollow. After eating few juicy mangos in her beak. Jewel decided to sleep in her room again taking her time away until the daylight goes throughout the night time.

Thirteen Hours Later...

Jewel wakes up later that night, unfortunately she was still feeling bored to having no one to talk to her in the quiet hollow, but she decided to go to meet an old friend, Eva the female keel-billed toucan, she was the wife of Rafael and the mother of twenty-one children, however, they wanted to be together for once because barely ever see each other. Eva and Jewel had only met each other only once or twice. Despite this however, she finally arrives in Eva's hollow, Jewel saw above the moonlight, always still shining and peering throughout the cold midnight city. below the celebration was triumph, humans and animals alike, enhancing and enjoying this day from the most of their lifetime;

"Hello, Eva, long time no see." Jewel was confronted greeted. "Hello, darling." Eva welcomed.

"What brings you here?" she questioned rather from curiousness. "Nothing much am just bored being alone in my home, so I decided to come over." she explained, although Eva was feeling lonely without her husband and her kids, but she thought about Jewel was in the same situation as her, eventually she accepted the offer, because of her loneliness.

"Sure, besides I feel the same way also, sweet angel." she responded, causing both of them to giggle softly by the response. Afterwards, both went inside the hollow space and they began to discuss about their own past and how they meet their one and only love, and it's been only one hour since they were sharing their life experience, strangely enough, they began to feel like they wanted to tell their true feelings for their relationship as old friends.

"You know Eva, Blu was the only one who had love me before jumping with me in the plane, kissing him, my true and only love."

"Well, that's great, your mate had deep true feelings for you and without him. It would have ended differently if it wasn't for him." Eva repealed, still facing the fact that her old friend wouldn't be here.

"I know." Jewel reiterated, mentioning the past before she married with Blu. But she wanted to tell Eva something that she feels about her.

"Eva, I..I been thinking about you lately." Jewel stuttered, still trying to control content feelings towards her friend.

"Me too, Jewel I feel the same way also about you." Eva replies, her voice softened as their eyes were still in contact between them as they began to adore their true emotions of themselves, but before showing their own shown feelings towards each other. They both scream aimlessly on top of their lungs.

"I...I I LIKE YOU!"

Both, Jewel and Eva exclaims when they immediately had deepened blushed. Few seconds later, the situation got a awkward silence for a few seconds, then Jewel decided to broke her confort zone.

"You wanna dance with me, Eva?" She asked, while smiling at her with a delightful stare on her eyes.

"Sure, my beautiful angel." she replies with a grin vanity, next they went outside from the hollow, as they began to dance slowly together with their own wings, one on one. Their eyes started to dilate, without disregarding they were straight couples. Designing the situation, they were secretly lesbians, yet they were considered bisexual females who doesn't really care about same or opposed sex, as the love birds moves closer together; their beaks collide into a lustrous kiss, sharing their tongues inside their mouth, dominating the lovers' tongue, licking around fluidity.

"Mmm!~" The two girls sexually moaned, gorgeously, the two beautiful feathery women continues this for while now to spearhead passion towards themselves, then moving inside the area of the big hollow and making it to the family bedroom. eventually into the bedroom. The females laid down on the bedroom, after that the keel billed toucan

took the chance to make a good glare from the female Spix's perfect slim body. Eva smirk and even shockingly enough, she was even surprised as she saw Jewel's perfect round ass. "querida!? Jewel, your body... Is..Is flawless!" Eva sputtered while being still stunned by her body.

"Hey, baby chica? you what this female is gettin' horny!" Jewel said without elaboration any furthermore, not thinking twice; The female toucan hardly pressed her tongue into her birdie feminine pussy.

"Ooh!" Jewel moaned in pleasure as her close friend, which 'caused her to grumble softly. "Please! Oh God!" Eva continues licking her insides of her vagina, making the Spix female to moan even louder.

"Mmm! Uhh! Deeper... oh! Fuck!" After that, they continued this after ten minutes goes by until she felt a pleasurable sense of climax already coming soon. "OH SHIT! I'm going to cum!" she screamed when she sprayed her juicy cum permutes to Eva's black bolded breast and went to her face even through her beak. Then she brought out her tongue, thrashing it all around Jewel's cum fluids. Therefore swallowing the rest of her cum, seductively.

Jewel slightly tittered at this point, "It seems you endeared my juice?..." Jewel said pantingly, smirking at her lover just before the female black colored toucan started to position herself, making her ass hailed to be present in front of Jewel's face.

"You nasty bitch!" she replied, while worshiping Eva's ass. Unexpectedly she pushed her buttocks backwards towards Jewel's face once more.

"Eat me!" Eva demanded as Jewel started to prying her tongue closer to the tail hole, therefore her saliva drips underneath her wet tongue and thence into Eva's genital which means her vagina. Afterwards, the changeless position just like Jewel's oral sex. "Ohh...Yes Mmm~ keep going...Uhh Yes-" Eva uttered, while her lover pumping her hymens openly. Therefore she continues to squeeze her huge backside more the facet of the Spix face, then Jewel was slightly in engaged with this surprised by this unexpected movement from her once again, nonetheless she thought, happily ever as she was cheerleading her lover with more pleasure, and to a breaking point she would climax at any moment.

"Oh God!" Eva moaned softly, as her voice had gently turned into a moan, to groan little louder; when Jewel quickly realize how fascinating her lover almost made her orgasm so quickly.

"I'm gonna cum! Mmmm! Damnit! You're so fucking good Babygurl!" Eva shrieked loudly as she spread her love juices spills all over Jewel's face and beak, swooping her long wet tongue out from her vagina, still swallowing the delicious cum in the process.

"Ah..Shit.. you lasted about fourth seconds."

Jewel said, grinning lustrously, Eva only gave a smirk towards her lover, "Ok, baby let's see how last this."

before suddenly Eva overpowered her on top, gently laying her down on the nest. Therefore they started going for it as the older feathery girls engaged into a kissing contest. Then, Eva begins to slightly stretch the light blue colored feathered legs and then she positions her large ass aiming her pussy towards her's, "FUCK!" Both, Jewel and Eva shouted at the same time having their asses rubbed on their vulvas, immediately gave them incredible satisfaction. Both females moaned in pure pleasure as they both starting scissoring their efforts, truly they're in completely on sexy heat. Jewel started pant and breathing heavily not out last the dominants against the black toucan. Eventually, Jewel ironically squirted pussy juice twice in a raw, understating Eva's dominants.

"So...now who's...lasted the longest?" Eva tease lightly as she continued thrusting her pussy. "Fuck you..Bitch." Jewel remarked as she pants harder and harder from pleasure. After ten minutes goes by Jewel and Eva moaned loudly as their climax started to erupt, causing it to squirt out cum in the process. As a result, Then both of the women got exhausted from their hot fruity sex. Jewel puts one of her wing on Eva's ass while Eva does the same, making them have a real very horny goodnight's rest... Until the has come...


End file.
